Crafting Skills
Crafting Crafting is one of the most important things in ToW. Almost all items in the game are crafted by players. There are several types of weapons which can't be crafted, but these can be obtained by fighting enemies. Since ToW is a skill based game, you must practice the skills in order to be able to make harder items and make them in higher quality. You need the right tool for the job and the correct ingredients. Many things can't be made directly, you must build the parts and then build the finished product. It gives you so much more satisfaction to be using a weapon and armor that you made yourself. Getting Prepared Before you can start crafting you must have the proper tools, and ingredients. Type /recipes or /rec to find a list of crafting professions. Click on the category of the item that you want to craft. It might take a couple tries to find the correct area, but it becomes easier as time goes on. The recipe will tell you what tools you need and what other things you will need. The tools must be in your hands and the ingredients must be on the ground in front of you, with only a few exceptions. Here are a few examples of crafting to help you. #1 Lets make a mold for making needles. All you need is a lump of clay at your feet, about 10 task points (tp), and the skill to make the mold. Just click on craft and a list of all the things you can craft with the tools and ingredients you currently have will appear. Just click on the item you want to craft. #2. To make a pouch have a piece of leather on the ground, some needles in your hand, and about 100 tp. Forging In order to make anything from metal you must forge it. Melt down the metal and pour it in a mold in order to get it to the shape you want. Before you can forge you must have the proper mold for the item you are going to craft. To find the proper mold, look at the crafting skills for in the area that you want to craft (i.e. if you want to make nails look under metal casting). Most of the molds will be under metal casting, but some will be in locksmith and jewelry too. You may not be able to make the mold, but if you have someone more skilled make the mold you can use the mold to forge whatever item you need. Although not a crafting skill in and of itself, it is used by many of the crafting skills to improve your ability and to make items. You will need these things in order to forge an item: *Tongs (wooden or metal, they both work the same) *Charcoal *A stone-lined furnace pit *A clay mold *Metal (to melt down) Gather all the items and go to a furnace pit (they are scattered throughout town and you can use any of them). TAKE the tongs in your hand(either will do). Then PUT the clay mold into the furnace. Next load 2 hunks of coal for every lump of clay used to make the mold (hint: if you don't know how many were used VIEW the mold, the bulk is how many lumps of clay used to make it). Finally add a bar of metal for every lump of clay in the mold. Click on the furnace and select CRAFT. If everything is correct you will see a message in the action box in yellow, to confirm what you want to make. Click on the yellow and then you will have your item. Example: I walk up to a furnace pit and empty all the ingredients on the ground from a barrel. I TAKE the tongs, and PUT a clay sheet mold into the furnace. Since I viewed the clay mold and found that has a bulk of 4, I know that it needs 4 bars of metal. I PUT 4 copper daggers into the furnace one at a time, and LOAD 8 hunks of charcoal. If I want to make a copper sheet it is ready now, but I want to make bronze sheets. To turn the copper into bronze I need to add tin to the furnace. Four nuggets are required to turn 4 bars worth of copper into 4 bars of bronze (1 nugget of tin per bar of copper to make bronze). I LOAD 4 nuggets of tin into the furnace then click on the furnace and select CRAFT. A message appears in the action window asking if i want to use the TP for crafting a bronze sheet. I click on the yellow message and then the furnace clears itself of the ingredients and a bronze sheet appears at my feet. If you want to make multiple items you have to make them one at a time. The furnace will not allow you to use more than one mold at a time. If you put the wrong items in the furnace it will let you know what you need to finish the forging. The units of measure for metal are: *1 Bar = *10 nuggets = *100 flakes. Ranking Apprentice>Novice>Journeyman>Skilled>Master>Renowned>Legendary Tools In general most of the crafting skills need certain tools for most of the recipes in it's category. *Metal Casting- does not need tools itself, but needs tongs in order to forge the molds. *Armorer- You need an armorer's hammer to assemble many of the pieces of armor. *Bowyer- You will need a draw knife, adze and hammer to complete recipes in this category. *Fletcher- The only tool you need for fletcher is a carving knife. *Furrier- The only tools needed for this skill are needles and shears. *Leather- You will need shears, carving knives, and needles. *Jewelery- Jewelery hammer, jeweler's table, and tongs are the tools necessary. *Locksmith- Tongs are the only tools needed for this skill. *Woodwork- Carpenter's hammer, adze, carving knife, are the tools you will need for wood. Studding/Encrusting In order to place gems on the various weapons or jewelry, you must have an appropriate level of the Jeweler skill. Only a master jeweler or higher may encrust an item. Studding an item puts 5 gems of the same type on an item, and encrusting puts 20 gems of the same type on an item. To find out what the gems do see the Magic section. The process for this is placing the item to encrust/stud on a jeweler's Table along with the gems (5 for studding/20 for encrusting). While holding a jeweler's hammer, click on the jeweler's table and choose "craft." Like forging, if everything is ok a message will appear in the action window. To finish the Studding/encrusting click on the yellow text. Encrusting an item costs 600 TP.